1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, in which, after a destination was inputted, the destination can be easily changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In navigation devices, a host position is acquired in real time using a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite. The navigation devices of this kind are common for vehicles such as automobiles and for portable devices that pedestrians carry.
In such navigation devices, a map is displayed on a monitor based on computerized map data and the host position is indicated on the map. Further, such navigation devices include a function that provides route guidance based on a route that was set by a user specifying a departure point, a destination, and the like.
As the navigation devices of this kind, the technologies of Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2004-212255 and Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2001-165674 are publicly-known.
Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2004-212255 discloses a navigation device, in which, when a user has instructed a scroll direction, a map is scrolled along a road where a vehicle is located, and stopped at a predetermined position (for example, an intersection with a main road, an entrance/exit/junction of a highway, or the like).
In addition, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2001-165674 discloses a navigation device, in which, when a guidance route is being searched under predetermined conditions, a vehicle position is moved along the searched guidance route.